To Axel, From Roxas
by XarluLunete
Summary: Dedicated to Tokumi-kun for Valentine's Day. Desperate for some sort of Valentine's Day gift for Axel, Roxas seeks the advice of Sora and Riku. What dear Roxy didn't seek was a goddamn bow around his neck. Cross-dressy! Roxas, smut, and bad language.


**Behold the plot bunny**! *confetti of pretty colors* Ah, well, yeah… This part's just me rambling, so if you want, you can skip ahead to the story. If not… it's much appreciated, but not worth it at **all**… still! This is the product of **finally** going off the deep end. One night (around 10- 11-ish ), I had found myself staring blankly at my (empty) sketchbook when for some reason, my mind wandered down a well-worn path. If you've gone off the deep end and are still reading this instead of the story, you just **might** know what path I'm talking about. On that path… I found Roxas… **in a dress**. Really, I nearly started nose-bleeding at that. So, I started to draw Roxas and promptly burst out laughing, because I thought of a stupid question: _'How would __**Axel**__ react to this?'_ So, I abandoned my sketchbook (sketchbook: *forever alone face*) and picked up my notebook (or as I prefer to call it, Mah Writing Book of _**DOOOOOM**_! XD). Thus, I created this. I **might** go back to finish the drawing I started and put it on deviantART (sketchbook: *glee* :D)…or I **would**… except there's a strange lacking of a scanner **anywhere**… so… there's that.

_Oh, lookie! Ebony ran out of rambly material (fucking __**FINALLY**__)!_

Disclaimy tyme!~ Axel owns Roxas and Riku owns Sora, but I own none of them. Cruel. Just… cruel. *sniffle sob*

One more thing~ This story is rightfully dedicated to **Tokumi-kun**. If it weren't for her and her fast typing, this wouldn't have been up on time. **I love you Marluxia!**

**Edit**- Oopsies! The was a huge gap missing in one part of the story that wasn't s'pose to be there. Its fixed. Enjoy~! 3

* * *

~*Roxanne- er, I mean **Roxas's** P.o.V.*~

It was painful, very much so. Not physically, but mentally. Of all things, why, dear ancient deity of the Heavens, **why** was I standing there, wearing a **dress**?"

More importantly, why did **Sora **have a **dress** in his possessions?

Oh, now I remember why I was wearing the dress: Stupid. Fucking. **Valentine's Day**. Yes, Valentine's Day. That one day every year that's known by the crappy slips of paper adorned with hearts and candy hearts that taste like chalk. It's also the only time of the year when you can walk into an everyday store and find fuzzy pink handcuffs.

…What? Don't look at me like that. Don't tell me you haven't walked into a CVS or some other store and not once stopped in the seasonal aisle to be met with that sight. Pfft, I'd **love** to see a parent try and explain **that** to their kid.

-Anyways … generational corruption aside, it was Valentine's Day and, of all things, I was worrying about what to get for my boyfriend Axel.

Yes you heard me. Boyfriend.

But, yeah, I could have been worrying about how the hell we were gonna pay the rent, but I wasn't. No, I had given in to all those bull-crap commercials (you know, 'Every kiss begins with Kay ~' and shit of the like)

Exasperated, I blew out a huff of air and collapsed on the couch, my back hitting the cushions from habit. From the first month of dating Axel; this August, well have been dating for a full year; I learned that if I find myself on any sort of surface first to quickly flip over or it will be my ass. No, really. Axel, the fuckin' sexy pervert he is, has an impulse to grab my ass whenever he gets the chance.

Anyway, I'll try to stay on subject now. I was on my wit's end thinking. Candy or chocolates would be a fail attempt, a card … never a card. Really, that would just insult him. Dinner would be an even worse idea. I tend to undercook things while Axel could burn the house down toasting a Pop-Tart, reducing said Pop Tart to a charred brick in the process.

_I could always give him myself, _I thought, but I quickly shooed the thought away. Axel already has me… three, four times every week. Sometimes those three, four times are in the same night, even.

With all my strength, I pulled myself off of the couch, towards the door. Desperate times call for desperate measures…

* * *

Before I could even reach where I was going, I heard a shrill cry of "Roxy~!", before being glomped to the ground by my cousin, Sora. I pushed the five- ahem, eighteen-year-old off as soon as I could tell up from down."Roxas." I heard from up above. "I was wondering why Sora ran out so quickly." It was Riku, Sora's boyfriend walking over casually. "But, I thought I heard him. Roxy, you haven't visited in **soooo** **looong**!" Sora pouted, getting up to hug Riku. "We saw each other yesterday, Sor, not my fault you have the memory of a goldfish."

Sora gasped in hurt, "No, I don't! Wait, what don't I have?" He turned to his silver haired lover, who was chuckling and shaking his head "A brain, anyway," I continued, ignoring my brunette cousin's pout. "I need help thinking of a Valentine's Day gift for Axel." Riku held hid hand up. "Wait, since **when** have you two given two shits about Valentine's Day?" He asked. "We don't and I wanted to get or do something for him is all."

So, Sora and Riku started listing off things that I previously dismissed. Riku was beginning to chide me about being so damn finicky when Sora tapped him on the shoulder and proceeded to whisper something in his ear. When Sora had finished what he was saying, Riku's face was a nice shade of pink (of which, to this day, I **hate** that nice shade of pink) Before I could even ask why Riku's face was so flushed, Sora had grabbed me by the arn and dragged me through his and Riku's apartment, to their room animatedly rushing himself into the closet.

I knew that this was usual of Sora, but I couldn't but I couldn't help looking worried over to Riku, Who was looking toward the closet in a calm manner._ Just what the fuck was going to happen? _

* * *

~* Half an Hour, five lost attempt, and a million curses later *~

_I should have known to suspect the worse_.

"No."

"But Roxy~! You look so cuuu-"

"Sora, you say 'cute', 'pretty', or 'adorable' again and I'll stab you with a freakin' **spork**." I grounded out, ignoring Riku's murderous glare. The two had suggested that I wear a **dress.** Yeah the same dress I mentioned earlier.

The fact alone that I tried the dress on surprises me still, it had a square neckline and ended mid- thigh. Oh and here's two, things that pissed me off about this accursed thing: the overabundance of frill and lace and the overall color. The sleeves, which were so weirdly designed with the right sleeve puffing and the left sleeve having a detached puff sleeve, both of them had black lace at the ends. The skirt of the dress had black frill underneath making it poof out. The dress's overall color?Pink…with black. Mind you, the only black being frill, lace, and ribbon laced down my back. (Ending with a big black bow) to make the torso of the dress cling to my skin. Plus, I had a bow (pink with black lace, naturally) around my neck and little parts of my spiked blond hair tamed with black clip-on cat ears.

It was either the cat ears or white stockings with black lace. I had enough lace for a lifetime, so do you blame me?

"But you do! Why're you denying it, Roxy?" Axel will **love** this!" Sora pouted, mentioning Axel like he's lifeline.

Rox you came to us for ideas, this is the only thing we've got left as far as your comfort allows us to go." Riku argued, "This is **hardly** comfortable! Do you even know how bad these stupid silk panties are?" I cried out. I never thought I'd say that. "It's 'cause they know you don't like them!" Sora retorted. Riku and I turned to stare at him._ What the fuck?_

Riku looked at his watch, "Well, you've been spending so much time being Little Miss Piss that apparently Axel's going to be home in five minutes." He said in a bored manner."What? I need to change!"I started for the bathroom, but Riku stopped me. "There's no time, just go."

I stood there, glaring at him. "Don't worry, Sora will drop off your clothes tomorrow. Now really, go." Riku reassured me, veering towards the front door. I signed in defect and glared at him again."If I get caught walking down the hall in this shit, your asses are mine." I threatened, wrenching the door open, ignoring Sora's call of "It's hard to look threatening with kitty ears, Rox?

So, I raced back to our apartment, wary of anyone being in the halls. I waited, deciding it was too late and I was wearing the stupid dress already. _Riku said five minutes, right? _I hadn't checked a clock to make sure. Well, five minutes turned to two hours really quick and I was stupid enough to keep the dress on while I slowly realized I was tricked.

"Fuckin' Riku's watches messed up…" At one point in time I muttered, getting up to go back over Sora's and Riku's. I heard the door knob being messed with_. Oh-ho, so they grew consciences, huh? Big damn __**mistake**__… _I thought as I stalked towards the door. Flinging the door open, I began to yell. "Riku! Why the **fuck** did you –"I stopped myself when I realized it wasn't Riku. Or Sora.

It was Axel. "What did Riku do to be able to see this?" He asked, pushing me from the doorway to the livening room, closing the door behind him. I was at a loss of words, only being able to say 'um…' blushing like an idiot as Axel looked me up and down.

Axel played with the cat ears for a few seconds before trailing a hand caressingly down my back, causing me to shudder slightly, then squeak and slap his hand away, when he grabbed my ass. _See? Told you. __**Impulse**__. _'What no tail."At that, I grimaced. There **was** a tail, but luckily Sora couldn't find it…okay, so I hid it, but the ears were enough.

I regained my voice after a moment to explain my current situation."Well, I just wanted to do something for you for Valentine's Day…as stupid as stupid of a holiday it may be. But, I couldn't think of anything, so I went to Sora's and Riku's … who forced me into **this**, "I tugged profusely at the skirt of the dress. "And Riku told me two hours ago that you'd be home in five minutes so- "At this axel snickered and ignored my glare." Then when I heard the door I thought it was Riku coming to apologize or return my clothes or something. So I was ready to bash his skull in but it was really you."I finished, taking a deep breath after such a long-winded explanation

"For two **hours**, you waited not bothering to check a clock or change?" Axel asked a hint or humor in his toxic green eyes. I ducked my head, muttering a small 'shut up' He only laughed and bent down slightly to whisper in my ear. "Well, it was a good call on your part, Rox. You look adorable." I really hated being described with the word 'adorable', especially with Sora's abuse of that word earlier that day, but with Axel, I seemed to mind less. Even more so because regardless he's gonna use any advantage he damn well please.

"But," He continued, putting a finger under my chin to make me look up. "you really didn't have to do anything. I suppose this is a plus." With that, he captured my lips in a kiss. It started innocently at first one kiss, became two, and so on, but shortly lost the innocence, Axel nipped at my lower lip, asking for entrance, which I quickly allowed, tasting that strange cinnamon flavour that seemed forever on his tongue. We parted, both gazing at each other with darkened, lust filled eyes.

Axel kissed me again on my lips before trailing down my neck, discarding the stupid bow in the process, making my pants come slightly easier with it gone. I craned my neck, allowing him easier access as he continued with his ministrations, letting out a small moan when he bit at the juncture between my neck and my shoulder. Axel abruptly stopped, grabbing me by hands like a child, guiding me to the bedroom.

I pushed Axel against the wall taking control for the second, hotly kissing him. One hand found its way into long locks of red while the other fumbled it's was across the buttons of Axel's shirt, wanting to feel his skin. Axel obliged, tugging his shirt off when the buttons where fully undone revealing his pale chest.

Finding our way into the bedroom, we both collapsed onto the bed with Axel straddling my still very mu clothed and laced body. After what seem like an hour of kissing, groping, and over all getting nowhere, Axel reached around me, pulling loose a certain black ribbon. I breathed a silent "Thank you" with the phrase 'Fuckin **finally'** in mind and pulled off the dress hearing it rustle to the floor.

With the newfound ability to fully breathe and take it for granted I pulled Axel into a long deep kiss, both of us vying for each other's body heat. Knowing of what was going to come, he lied down where I was allowing me full access to his partly naked body. I broke off the kiss, stopping only to bite and lick his pulse point, feeling the vibrations of chocked back moans in the back of his throat. A bit impatiently, Axel grounded himself against m, making me whine at the feeling of his arousal against mine. I sat up, making quick work of Axel's pants and belt, stripping him down to his boxers, then making his breath hitch ever so noticeably when I reached inside his boxers, tugging at his length. "Roxas, You fuckin' **tease**…" Axel chocked out. I laughed

"**You're** usually the tease. This is just slight payback." I countered, pulling Axel's boxers down and off him. "I don't give a damn what this is, just-"He broke off with a low groan as I licked him from base to tip. Green eyes grazed expectantly at me as I remained still, my tongue poised at the tip. Slowly, I took him into my mouth, feeling and knowing that Axel's using his whole being to keep from thrusting himself upward. I started out gently, still teasing, sucking lightly and bobbing my head just barely, then when that was old for both of us, I sucked harder.

With a loud cry, Axel came into my mouth, his back arched slightly off the sheets. I removed his member, licking the tip clean of any cum, then crawled over him, kissing him and making him taste himself, which he did willingly.

Axel sat up, inserting more dominance into the kiss before pushing me on to the sheets and putting three fingers to my lips. I was surprised with the patience Axel was showing. At this point any other time, he would be already inside me, preparation be damned. But, I did as he wanted, thoroughly coating his fingers for what was to come.

Taking his fingers out of my mouth, Axel gently trailed them down my body, a smirk growing more prominent on his lips with the shuddering breath I made. I felt a finger at my entrance, making it pucker and twitch. I groaned with impatience, "Axel, you were whining earlier about **me** being the tease. What the hell do you think **you're**-A-oh! My back arched at the intrusion. Axel smirked widely. "I don't whine, Roxy. I complain. You know that. And the only reason why I was **complaining**," I rolled my eyes. "Was because teasing's **my** job."

"Then what's my job?" I asked sarcastically. "Simple to lay there and make those noises that get me **so** **hot**…just…like…**this**." On cue, Axel inserted a second finger, making me grip the sheets, and arch my back. Panting, I forced out a single word.

"Jerk."

"Mm, no that comes later, dearest."

"No, **you're** a jerk."

"Yes, but you love me." Axel scissored his fingers, stretching me, making me moan louder still.

"Fuck…You…" I placed between moans. He just laughed. When he inserted a third finger, I closed my eyes, damning the fact that I'm always so **tight. **I felt Axel brush his fingers along my walls. When, he brushed a certain place. My. **Gods**. My eyes shot open and I moaned incessantly in pleasure, clawing at the sheets. He pulled his fingers out, taking a bit to kiss me, and then positioned himself at my entrance. Knowing this would hurt more than anything, I closed my eyes tightly, gripping the sheets with horrible force. I nodded my head for Axel to go ahead.

When he entered me, I nearly screamed. Well, I kinda did, but it was a strangled sound. I felt fingers brush against my face, catching a few stray tears that didn't know their place. I opened my eyes, seeing Axel above me, previously cocky attitude replaced with usual concern."Are you okay, Roxas?" He asked, his hand still brushing along my cheekbone. I nodded, placing a brave face. "I will be. Just…move."

Axel nodded solemnly, pulling out almost all the way, and then thrusting back in. I let out another cry, this time the pain having a small ting of pleasure to it. He kissed me softly on my lips, whispering familiar coos of comfort.

After a bit, Axel had worked up a steady pace, making any and all pain next to nonexistent in comparison to the bliss I was feeling. Moans and whines of his name fell off my lips, at times a plea of 'harder' or 'faster' following soon after. Ten minutes into it, I felt a sharp jolt race up my spine, making me gasp. "A-Axel! There!"

He continued to hit my prostate dead-on, each and every time of simulation bringing me closer to release. Noticing my unattended to member, Axel firmly grasped it, pumping it in time with his thrusts. One last thrust sent me over the edge, all but screaming, "**Axel!" **into our darkening bedroom, feeling white sticky fluid covers my abdomen, then hearing Axel groan my name as he filled me, pulling out, and collapsed beside me on the bed.

We both lay there panting, coming down from our highs for what seemed like forever before Axel reached past me, getting the box of tissues from the nightstand and proceeding to clean me off. "So, I don't suppose we'll be seeing that dress ever again, will we?" he asked, his voice breathy.

I frowned, " I don't think so, if you had to wear that thing, you'd be willing to set fire to it.

"Well, that may be, but I didn't have to now, did I? Besides, you looked sexy in it."

"That doesn't make up for the two hours of have to wear it!"

"You're the one who didn't look at a clock, Roxas. No need to make me suffer because of your mistakes."

"**No**."

Axel pouted in mock-hurt. Or maybe real hurt. Either way, I slapped him on the shoulder. "And you called **me** a jerk. You're the one committing abuse and denying me my right to see you in a dress…" He muttered childishly. " Can we at least keep the cat ears?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion. _What cat ears? _I felt the top of my head and grimaced, remembering that there indeed were cat ears. Axel laughed at my expression and I took the cat ears, throwing them at him.

"No!"

He laughed again and pulled me into a hug. "It doesn't matter anyway. Cat ears or no, you're still my little kitty." I groaned and buried my head in his chest. "Shut up, Axel. Oh, and Axel?" I looked up slightly. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Axel smiled and kissed me. "Happy Valentine's Day, Rox."

* * *

Bwahhh! Crappy generic ending, yes? Well, I at least hope it isn't **too** fail; I tried my hardest with the smut (first time writing smut). Ehh, but I know one thing now: I will never, repeat **NEVEEER**, write a story that has a scene in it in first person. **Ever**.** Again**. It caused all sorts of awkward for me. Oh,oh! If someone would be awesome sauce enough to draw Roxas in the dress (with what limited detail I put in without making the description of the dress half the story), I will be so happy that I will die, be revived by the Phoenix Down I have in my pocket, and put the link on my profile (and on here with the space trick thing) so all may look at the picture and have nose-bleeds many times over.

Much luffles, Ebony


End file.
